


June 6th

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, happy birthday ugetsu!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: Just a tiny ficlet on Ugetsu's birthday.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 19





	June 6th

Ugetsu walked into the kitchen tiredly, and behind Akihiko and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned into Akihiko and laid his head on the other’s back and closed his eyes. Akihiko turned his head slightly and a smile across his face. Ugetsu was hanging onto him, slightly asleep still and Akihiko couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Awake I see,” he said and Ugetsu just nodded. Turning around in Ugetsu’s arms, Akihiko kissed him gently and Ugetsu just hummed. He shuddered slightly at the feeling of his cold lip ring before laying his head on Aki’s shoulder and looked around. 

Behind Akihiko was cake mix and other ingredients scattered about on the counter, and Ugetsu couldn’t help but just smile. His birthday was coming and he assumed Akihiko was going to make him a cake. It shocked him a little bit. Akihiko barely could take care of himself, let alone bake anything. 

“What’s this?” Ugetsu asked and stepped back slightly, and motioned towards the counter. Akihiko’s face turned a slight shade of red and he couldn’t help but turn away bashfully. It was cute. 

Akihiko rubbed the back of his head and bit his lip. 

“Well, I was trying, but it’s kind of failing?” He all but asked.

Ugetsu giggled and kissed his cheek. “Where’s the recipe you used?” 

Akihiko just stared at him. 

“I didn’t use one.” 

Staring at him for a moment, Ugetsu couldn’t help but burst into laughter. He hunched over laughing and his hair fell in front of his face and Akihiko just stared at him. 

“That, my dear, was your first mistake.” Ugetsu said through the laughs and kissed Akihiko who was embarrassed. They could do it together. 


End file.
